


Something Secret

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom John Watson, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Greg Lestrade, Sub Mycroft, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Greg has a surprise for Sherlock's birthday, but to keep it a surprise, he and Mycroft have to pay a price. Not that it's not partially deserved.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Something Extraordinary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831105
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Secrets Discussed

Sherlock had been alone all day, the others having gone to their respective jobs. He'd tried to entertain himself with various experiments, but the truth was he missed his sub. It was annoying because he couldn't even hope for a nice murder to bring them together anymore, not with Greg’s new position on the force. He glanced at the clock. Thankfully it wasn't too much longer before his sub was due home. He could phone Donovan... no! That was not something he would ever resort to.

He threw his phone up and down wanting to ring Greg. Or Mycroft or John.

Grr!

Sherlock leapt up and started pacing the room, only to stop when the front door opened and John entered. "Oh, it's you," he said as he resumed pacing.

"Nice to see you too, Sherlock."

“I'm bored, John!”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Then get a case.”

“I can't!”

“Why not? Don't say because Greg isn't in CID anymore.”

“Because you finally decided to use random characters for a password and I have no idea what it is,” he thrust out his bottom lip and went up and over the coffee table again.

John smothered a laugh at his friend's frustration. "Why don't you text him. I know it's wicked, but get him worked up."

"You mean sext him?"

"Yeah. Tell him exactly what you're going to do to him when he gets off work."

“I'll do it to my sub if you do it to yours.”

John frowned slightly, then he shrugged. “Why not?”

\---

Greg's phone pinged and he pulled it out. He had a message from Sherlock. He opened it expecting to see a demand for a case. What he read caught him completely off guard.

I'm going to tie you to the cross when you get home and tease you for hours - SH

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times and then glanced up at a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The young man stood there frozen as he opened the door and Greg straightened.

“Well?” The senior officer demanded.

“Um, sorry, sir. There's a man to see you.”

“What man?”

“I... are you ok, sir?”

“Fine. What man?” Greg was on his feet now, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Sherlock Holmes?”

“Erm... no, sir. Not Sherlock.”

"Then wh-"

Mycroft stepped into Greg’s office looking just as flustered as the chief inspector felt, but there was something mischevious in his eyes.

“Let me guess, John got you. That'll be all,” he dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand and he scarpered.

Mycroft showed Greg his phone causing the CI to laugh.

"Your brother sent me the exact same text."

"Interesting." The government official pocketed his phone. "They obviously planned that together. How shall we respond?"

“You've got an idea.” Greg reclined in his chair. “Shoot.”

“We could do the same?”

The CI grinned. "I like the idea, but let's take it a step further somehow. Maybe wind them up a bit."

“I don't fancy trouble.”

“I'll just pull the promotion card.”

“I can't!” Mycroft said with a smirk.

“John Watson is the most powerful man on the planet.”

“He is, however, still a man. I say we send the same thing but at different times so it shan't be obvious.”

Mycroft pulled his phone out of his pocket, typed a short message and sent it to John, then he showed it to the CI.

“Oh, that's perfect. I'll wait five minutes or so before I send it to Sherlock.”

Mycroft nodded as he leant over the desk to see the computer screen. “Any fun cases?”

“You know I don't get fun cases anymore,” Greg said with a pout.

“You're not liking this promotion,” Mycroft deduced.

“No. Not really. There's no fun to it anymore and three times the paperwork.”

"Are you going to tell Sherlock?"

Greg groaned at the thought. "Better that than him deduce it. I'm surprised he hasn't already. God, I hope he's not a twat about it."

Mycroft snorted. “He doesn't want you behind a desk. He wants you back in CID where you do good but can... play with him.”

“He's bored, isn't he?”

“John spoke to me about it the other day. He's driving him mad at home.” He sent off the text as he spoke.

Greg felt like an idiot. He never should have taken the position. At least it had been with the understanding that he could return to his old position if he so desired and, god, did he.

“You don't like the suit either,” Mycroft pointed out, as he watched the CI finger his collar again.

“It's the bloody button,” he said with a chuckle.

"I suppose I should cancel the fitting I had scheduled for the three piece suits I was going to buy you and John?"

"Ha bloody ha. I don't see how you can stand to wear those things all the time."

Mycroft merely shrugged, “Would it surprise you to know I didn't like it as a child? It was kind of thrust upon me by my father and well, I had no choice but to get used to them.”

"Why don't you wear something different at home, then?" Greg sounded perplexed. "I don't understand."

Mycroft let his eyebrow raise as he pondered it. “I think I'm as likely to be in jeans as my brother.”

“Your brother hates ties. Had this black tie event last year. He absolutely refused a bow tie and it took a lot of persuasion for him to wear one like this,” he flapped his own. “I think my decision is made. I can't cope with this side of the force. It's too bloody political.”

Mycroft merely rolled his eyes. “I think you may be preaching to the wrong person.”

“Of course, Mr. British Government.”

Their conversation was cut short as both mobiles chimed at once.

Mycroft and Greg read their respective messages. It seemed they had managed their little joke without getting caught- so far. Their Doms were eager for them to finish work and come home.

“Should we send the same again?” Greg asked with a slight chuckle. He'd got so pissed off with his tie, he'd taken it off completely. “If my boss walks in, you have my permission to rip him apart if he mentions this,” he said launching it in the bin beside his desk.

"Let's do and I will, happily. You should send your response first this time," Mycroft said, almost, almost giggling.

It was enough to make Greg gape for a moment.

“What about something like... 'Going to be late back, work is getting busy'?” Greg typed it as he spoke and when Mycroft nodded he sent it off.

Mycroft finally took a seat, leaning his umbrella against the side of the chair. "If only work had been busy or at least interesting. Today was one of those very rare days when Anthea was able to take care of everything before it even got to me."

“Which explains the appearance of you in my office.”

Mycroft inclined his head. “Any chance of a coffee?”

Greg snorted and got to his feet. He poked his head out the door and grabbed the officer that had brought Mycroft in in the first place. He put a fiver in his hand. “Could you fetch two coffees from the canteen? Grab yourself something while you're there.” He sat back down. "Of course, it won't be what you're used to, but there's caffeine behind it."

"That's all I ask." Mycroft’s phone pinged. He pulled it out and read a message from Anthea.

Mr. Holmes. Have informed your brother that you are in a critical meeting that could go on for hours and cannot be disturbed.

Mycroft read the message once, then twice, then a third time and burst out laughing.

“What?” Greg caught the phone as it went whizzing through the air. He joined the government official in hysterics. “Did you tell her to-”

“No. Just told her I had a game to play with my Dom and that I was going to the Yard.”

“She's bright, I'll give her that.”

"Indeed. Why else would I have hired her? Too bad you don't have your own PA."

Greg sighed wistfully. “Sally would have covered for me. I'm definitely getting out of here tomorrow and getting back where I belong. Perhaps I should go and speak to my boss now?”

“And not speak to Sherlock first?”

“I was an idiot earlier. Of course Sherlock will be glad. Maybe I should surprise him.”

“A birthday gift perhaps? It's coming up next week.”

“I knew there was something I had forgotten!” Greg laughed. "Yeah, I'm doing it. I'll be right back."

Mycroft picked up his umbrella and twirled it. If Greg’s boss gave him any trouble, he'd step in and take care of it.

Greg returned seconds before the officer that had been sent down to the canteen.

“Well?” Mycroft asked.

Greg paused to take the coffees from the officer and handed one to Mycroft, kicking the door shut behind him.

“He knew what I wanted before I walked in.”

The two men laughed together.

Mycroft raised his cup of coffee in a toast and they drank. "I'm sure you're team will be glad to have you back."

"Oh, not Sally. She was hoping for my position if I didn't come back."

“She's not really due a promotion anyway.”

Greg snorted. “I suppose if she wants one so bad I can transfer her out.”

"She is a thorn in my brother’s side, though I understand he's tried treating her less harshly." Mycroft glanced at the clock on Greg’s wall. "Perhaps you should be the first to relent and return home? I will follow a few minutes later. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed at our early arrivals."

“Or we could keep the game going a little longer? I have some stuff to type up. Don't tell Sherlock I'm going back to CID. It shall be a birthday present.”

“Won't he know before then?”

Greg shook his head. “I'll work a weeks notice here so they have time to find a real replacement.”

“I thought you wanted to go back to CID now?”

“I do. But the superintendent is my boss whichever side of the force I'm on. I can't piss him off. And anyway, it's your brother's birthday present.”

"How did my brother get lucky enough to end up with you, Gregory?" Mycroft thought about all the grief Sherlock had put Greg through over the years and was amazed that they had ended up together.

“It’s like saying how did a war vet find you?”

Mycroft shrugged, “I think it’s the other way round.”

He glanced down as his phone buzzed and Greg instinctively glanced at his.

“Sherlock must have replied while I was upstairs.”

"That's rather sweet, coming from Sherlock." Greg showed Mycroft the message.

Tell those idiots who work for you that they can handle minor B&Es and such without you. Come home.

Mycroft’s said something similar,

Tell those idiots who work for you that they can handle minor world wars without you. Come home.

"How much longer dare we stretch it, do you think?" he asked.

"30-45 minutes," Greg said, shrugging. "But you're the genius. Why are you asking me?"

“The longer we wait the bigger the risk.”

“Well I need 20 minutes to finish typing this up. Do you want to go ahead?”

"That's sound thinking, Gregory. I'll see you at home." With a flourish of his umbrella, Mycroft stood and went out the door.

Greg smiled to himself and set to the task of completing the paperwork as fast as he could.

After almost 15 minutes, Greg's phone buzzed again.

I see Mycroft’s home. Where are you? Further conspiracy?

"Bollocks," he muttered.

He tried to salvage the situation by sending off one more message.

Sorry, sir. Paperwork. It couldn't wait. The rest can, though, thank god. My head is about to explode from looking at it for so long.

He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

Greg didn’t even bother to change out before heading home, just grabbed his jacket.

When he walked into the house, Mycroft was on his knees, still in his suit in front of both the Doms.

“About time you joined us,” Sherlock was looking none too impressed.

“Sir, it was unavoidable.”

“My brother being sat in your office for over 2 hours was avoidable though, wasn’t it?”

Greg didn’t know what to say. The paperwork had come about because Mycroft had helped him make a decision about his career. But he couldn’t say anything to that effect and it was clear Mycroft hadn’t.

“Yes, sir,” he muttered.

Without another word, Greg went down on his knees beside Mycroft. He didn't much care if his uniform suffered for it anyway, he simply wanted to show his submission.

Mycroft shot a sidelong glance at his fellow sub and winced slightly. He glanced at John. “Sir, it was a joke.”

John grasped Mycroft by the chin. "I don't see anyone laughing." He tightened his grip. "Stand up and strip. No sexy show, do it fast and get back on your knees."

When Greg went to copy, Sherlock stepped up. “I didn’t tell you to move!” He barked.

The sub flinched. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I don’t care! Do you think this is about you joking?”

Greg looked up. “It’s not?”

“It’s about the pair of you choosing to ignore a direct order when we told you to come home. That wasn’t me, being a disruption, Gregory, that was a clear indicator I knew what you two were up to and game time was over.”

Greg cringed, not in fear, but in embarrassment. He should have realized and come home immediately. He felt like an idiot. "You're right, sir. I'm sorry."

Whilst Mycroft was undressing, Sherlock grasped Greg’s arm and dragged him along to the playroom.

Greg let himself be dragged along, feeling like an idiot. The work he had done during and after Mycroft had shown up was something he could have easily done another day. There wasn’t an excuse.

Greg stared at the floor, feeling nothing but nervous apprehension. The fact that he and Mycroft had been split up didn’t bode well.


	2. Consequences

Greg ended up on his knees in the middle of the play room, immediately putting his hands on the back of his neck. All he could do was watch as his Dom went over to stand by the many toys on the table and wall.

Sherlock returned with a humbler held out before him. He dropped it at Greg’s feet, letting the loud clatter punctuate the silence in the room. "Now, you may get undressed."

Greg found himself staring at the humbler and hating himself. He hated that blasted thing. And he hated his common sense.

Standing, Greg began to undress. He folded his clothes and, taking the risk, put them in a chair in the corner. When he was naked, he knelt back in his original spot.

Sherlock paced for a long time, trying to work out his frustration. He had discussed this with John when Mycroft had returned alone and they’d agreed they were being fair.

He finally stopped, feeling more in control of himself, and looked down at Greg. "Raise up on your hands and knees and spread your legs so I can put the humbler on you."

Greg stared at the humbler. But he didn’t move to obey. “Sherlock, I’m sorry.”

“I have already told you I don’t care!” He snapped.

Not wanting to risk anything worse, Greg took up the described position. His head hung low between his shoulders and he closed his eyes as Sherlock locked the hated device on him.

He knew he’d get his chance to grovel and have cuddles with his Dom. But he knew that was likely a long way off.

“Kneel up.”

Greg’s head snapped up to look at his Dom.

“Now!”

With utmost caution, the CI straightened up.

Sherlock snapped a leash onto his pet's collar, then lead him to a post where he tied the leash in place. He had walked rather briskly, making it difficult for Greg to keep up.

The CI fell forward onto his hands and knees again but Sherlock tightened the leash, forcing the older man to kneel upright as much as he could. He wondered if telling him about moving back to CID would be a good idea right at this moment but decided against it.

In the other room, John had dragged a naked Mycroft over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled his boy over his lap. "This is just a warm up. And I'm not stopping until I see some real tears." With that, the doctor started spanking him.

“Sir, I didn’t-“

“If you say you didn’t know we meant it, I’ll be getting the cane.”

Wisely, Mycroft clamped his mouth shut. When John's hand came down on his arse, it wasn't the gentle teasing smacks that they often used in play, but hard, painful blows that had to hurt the Dom's own hand as well.

John kept going and Mycroft did his best to not to make a squeak out of place.

“I’m assuming you know why we’re keeping you apart?”

"Yes, sir." Mycroft managed just before his arse was smacked. "Because we." Smack. "Planned." Smack. "It together." Smack.

“Hmm, close enough, I suppose.” John’s hand was smarting but he didn’t let it stop him.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you. I noticed you even got Anthea involved.”

The government official knew it was futile to mention that he hadn’t given her the order. She had known it was what he had wanted.

Soon Mycroft had started biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet. His arse hurt like hell and he was fairly sure the tears John wanted weren't too far away. Why fight it? He knew it was what John wanted, he'd said it himself. Several smacks to his arse later, the tears did come and he couldn't have held them back if he had wanted to. After two more blows, his Dom dumped him on the floor and glared down at him as he massaged his hand.

Mycroft kept his head low, wanting to wipe his face but not daring to move.

Standing up, John stepped over his boy and walked over to stare out the window. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take him to the playroom or not.

When he heard a near-quiet sob from behind him he sighed silently and turned, expecting to see is sub looking up expectantly. Instead he was curled into a ball.

John paused. He'd deliberately set out to make Mycroft cry in both humiliation and discomfort. But he was concerned with what was in front of him.

With a great sigh, he went to Mycroft and sat down by him, pulling his head into his lap. He didn't say anything, just ran his hand over his pet's thinning hair in an effort to calm him down.

“Sir, I-”

“Don't, Mycroft. Just don't. Whichever way you put it, it doesn't matter. You conspired to disobey us when you knew the joke was over.”

“Yes, sir,” he hiccuped.

“Had you have come home when we told you, this would be play right now.”

Mycroft simply nodded, but oh how he wanted to crawl onto John’s lap for reassuring cuddles. He would give almost anything to experience them at the moment.

“I think the only way to proceed is to go to bed. I am not happy with you, but I'll not have you go into 'drop. So up on your feet. Go straight to the bedroom, lay on your front on the bed. I need to talk to your brother.”

The government official got to his feet and made his way quietly to the bedroom, though he sniffled now and again along the way.

John watched him go unsure what to say to Sherlock. Did he insist the other pair follow him? He walked towards the playroom as he thought about it.

The detective looked up as John entered the playroom. He quickly deduced that his friend was troubled and crossed over to him. "John?"

“I've sent Mycroft to bed. I'm going to have to follow him. It's early but there's nothing else we can do. He will 'drop if I carry on. If he's reached the point where 'drop is a possibility he is exhausted anyway.”

Sherlock looked back at Greg thoughtfully. "We'll join you in a few minutes. I want to get him into a cock cage first."

Greg didn't really acknowledge what his Dom had said, too focused on maintaining position, but even if he had, his thoughts were miles from an orgasm right now.

The doctor disappeared from the room and Sherlock went back to the table, selecting a cage. He turned around and leant back against the table and watched his boy for a while, tossing the cage in the air and catching it.

Finally, Sherlock approached Greg and crouched to remove the humbler. "I can't deduce the reasons behind your actions and, no, I don't want to hear them." He set the humbler aside and locked the cage in place. "Suffice it to say, your actions of today will not be repeated. The cage stays on for a week."

“Yes, sir,” Greg whispered, feeling nothing but disheartened. That meant he'd be caged through Sherlock's birthday...

Sherlock took Greg’s leash from the post and tugged. "Stand up. We're going to bed." He led his boy from the playroom to a separate bedroom from the one they often shared with John and Mycroft. The two subs didn’t deserve to sleep together.

Greg climbed into the bed and curled into a ball, he just felt incredibly sorry for himself. And yet knew it was his own fault. Much to his surprise, Sherlock snuggled up against him and threw his arm around him. The imaginary pain in his chest eased a bit and he thought he might be able to sleep after all.

“You're thinking incredibly loudly,” Sherlock murmured.

“Sorry, sir. It's just-”

“I don't want to hear it. I want you to forget it and go to sleep.”

"Yes, sir." Greg closed his eyes and concentrated on the arm around him, grateful for its presence. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep, despite everything.

* * *

Greg was only working half the day as it was Sherlock's birthday and it was his first day back in CID so he couldn't ditch it completely. The week had been odd to say the least and his cock was still caged. He hoped it would come off later that day, but he didn't hold out much hope.

There was one thing he was looking forward to, giving Sherlock his present. He had left that morning in his old uniform and, with a bit of help from Anthea, had changed into the suit he had found waiting for him in his old office. It felt good to be back.

He, John and Mycroft had planned a small birthday party later that night for Sherlock involving just the four of them. Greg grinned because he knew his Dom would pretend to hate it, but would secretly love the attention.

Hoping it would make the day move faster, he started going through case files and getting caught up. It worked and soon enough, it was time to go home.

He was looking forward to the surprise on Sherlock's face. He knew him and Mycroft had found it difficult to keep it a secret.

There was a black sedan waiting out front for him as planned. Mycroft was inside waiting. They weren't playing any jokes on their Doms today, no, they had learnt their lesson the hard way.

“I even have a cake planned,” Mycroft said with a snort. “He'll either love it or hate it.”

“Not made out of marmite is it?” Greg said with a laugh.

"Knowing my brother, he'd actually like that, but no. It's going to be chocolate, his favourite, with a hot chocolate sauce to go on top."

"How about the decorations?"

"Don't you think we'll be enough?"

"Maybe if we both wear big bows around our necks. You don't think John would mind if you did, do you?" Greg asked.

Mycroft merely shrugged. “Bit... gay.”

“We are gay.” Greg couldn’t help but laugh.

“I have my limit, as does my little brother.”

"Spoilsport," Greg said, suppressing a chuckle. "Fine, we'll skip the bows. I suppose we could decorate with the candy skulls I got at the novelty candy store." He grinned at Mycroft’s reaction. "What? You don't think I actually know my own Dom by now?"

“I shouldn't be surprised. I suppose I can get some of those novelty glasses that are shaped like skulls as well.” Just saying the word ‘novelty’ had made Mycroft shudder.

“You’re impossible,” Greg laughed.  
“I am not. I just have taste.”

“Oi!”

Together, the two subs finished planning the details of the party, fetched the last of the remaining items needed and decorated. After that, they both dressed and waited for John and Sherlock to arrive home.  
Greg wondered what Sherlock would say when he told him he was going back to CID. He’d probably find it more funny that Donovan was getting bumped back down.

As John arrived home, he held his phone to his ear. Molly had called to warn him that Sherlock had just left the lab and was on his way home. As soon as he had rung off, he looked about the place. “You two have outdone yourselves.”

“Where is he?”

“At Barts. Molly said he’s just left. You know this is gonna be pointless right?” John jerked his head at all the decorations. “He’ll drag you straight to the playroom.”

Greg shrugged. “He might appreciate it after a bit of play, when we're all shagged out.”

“He might at that,” the doctor admitted, grabbing Mycroft and kissing him hard as he squeezed his arse.

The key in the door made them jump. Greg raced to the door, dragged Sherlock inside and snogged him thoroughly. The Dom grasped his boy’s wrists and clasped them together at the base of his spine as he took control of the kiss. It was several long, enjoyable moments before he broke off the kiss and noticed the decorations.

“Really Gregory?” His eyes fell on Mycroft. “And my big brother. What have you two been up to?”

“I think that’s fairly obvious brother-mine.”

“Mycroft,” Sherlock said warningly, but it lacked his usual sting. He always said celebrating birthdays was pointless, but he was secretly pleased and it showed.

John clipped him on the back of the head and Mycroft ducked it to show his submission but it didn’t take much for Sherlock to step across the room and tip his head back.  
He looked into his brother’s eyes and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. When it was over, he spun around, clapping his hands. “If we're celebrating my birthday, then we shall celebrate it in the playroom.”

John snorted, watching Mycroft to keep him in line.

“Come on then,” the older Dom agreed. “You two, in there and strip.”

Both subs rushed to obey, not just because they were on their best behaviour from how they had messed up days before, but because they wanted Sherlock’s birthday to be special.

Sherlock watched them go with a laugh. “Have you bribed them?”

“Me? Never.” John shook his head. “They want today to be special.”

The gleam that came into the detective’s eyes was reminiscent of that which he got at the prospect of a serial killer or a good locked room murder. “The game. Is on,” he said and rushed off after the two subs.  
The doctor merely watched him for a moment, rolling his eyes. Then he took off after him, keen to join in on the fun. By the time he reached the playroom, both subs had already started stripping. They weren't going at a frantic pace, though. Obviously Sherlock had ordered them to slow down as he was watching them and clearly enjoying the show.


	3. Brat

As Sherlock paced towards a now naked Greg, he dropped to his knees. “Sir, there’s something I should tell you.”

Sherlock frowned, tipping his sub’s head back. “What?”

“I’ve um… I… well I’m back in CID. From tomorrow.”

The Dom looked down at his sub in pleased surprise. How had he missed that? “There’s always something,” he said with a smile, then bent down and kissed Greg, biting at his bottom lip. “How?”

“I handed in my notice last week. Birthday surprise.”

Sherlock grasped Greg's caged cock and used it as a handle to guide his pet over to a bench. “Up, pet. Sit on it with your legs spread.”

The DI grinned, watching his cock closely. It was eager for some sort of attention.

“I didn’t say I was letting it out,” Sherlock said with a smirk.

Greg groaned in disappointment, then he gasped as his Dom started teasing his cock through the holes in the cage. His poor neglected cock immediately filled out as much as its confines would allow.

Mycroft watched out of the corner of his eye, waiting for John to reach over, grab him and do so something similar. He wasn't disappointed.

John grasped his boy by the cock, it truly made a good handle, and pulled him over to a bench, but the Dom sat down and lifted his boy over his lap rather than onto said bench. Almost idly, he began playing with Mycroft’s arse, running his hand over it, swatting it, and playing with his hole.

Sherlock spread Greg's legs even wider so that it was a strain for his boy to hold the position, then he lifted Greg's bollocks in his large hand and rolled them around considering. They were simply begging to be tied up in a pretty package. He stood up to fetch a length of rope.

Greg swallowed nervously, watching his Dom. When Sherlock returned, he knew exactly what was about to happen, but couldn’t resist shivering at the thrill he felt. The detective sat back down on the bench and started his rope work. He wrapped Greg's bollocks repeatedly in a figure eight, separating each of his balls into its own tight little package, then he tied it off.

Greg whimpered, shifting his hips at the tug and tightness of the rope.

“You’ll only make it tighter, boy,” Sherlock warned.

Perversely, that sounded just fine to the DI.

Sherlock gave him a shove backwards and Greg fell over onto his back. The detective began sucking and nibbling each of his boy’s balls. They were taut and stood out like two plums. His fingers trailed up to play with his boy’s cock through it’s cage, teasing it as he teased his bollocks.

Mycroft could see everything that his brother was doing to Greg. That, combined with what John was doing had made him incredibly hard. He didn't mean to, but he started shifting around, trying to find a bit of friction against his Dom’s thigh.

Greg felt like he was coming apart. If Sherlock would just remove the cock cage he knew it would all be over in a matter of seconds and that was precisely why the Dom wouldn’t remove it. “We have cake,” Greg muttered.

“Shh,” Sherlock pressed his finger to his lips.

Feeling cheeky, the DI darted his tongue out and licked Sherlock’s fingers in an extremely suggestive way. Sherlock responded by shoving three fingers into Greg’s mouth, pushing his tongue down. “Behave, my gorgeous little DI.”

Greg made an affirmative sound, licking and sucking his fingers. It felt good to be doing this for his Dom, for Sherlock.

“Did I tell you to suck them? Hmm?”

Greg paused, watching Sherlock closely, he had no idea what the younger man wanted. At his Dom’s continued silence, he pulled off Sherlock’s fingers and said, “No, sir. Sorry.” He went to take the detective’s fingers back into his mouth, but Sherlock had pulled them away.

Sherlock took a step back, watching the DI, then his gaze moved across and fell on his brother and John.

The doctor still had Mycroft over his lap, but he had inserted an anal stimulator that he was working over his boy’s sweet spot. His boy was writhing on his lap.

“Stop that,” John barked, “or I'll let you fall. How's that sound.”

Mycroft grumbled something the Dom couldn’t hear so John pulled his head back by his hair. “Care to repeat that?”

“Ah, no sir,” Mycroft said in his most apologetic sounding tone of voice.

“Mm. And what if I want you to repeat it anyway?” John asked.

“I would end up on the floor anyway, sir,” Mycroft responded.

It wasn’t John that laughed at that, but Sherlock, making the other two realise they were being watched.

John glanced up at his fellow Dom and took in the single raised eyebrow. Taking it for encouragement, he dropped Mycroft unceremoniously on the floor. “Stay there and don't move.”

Mycroft merely grunted as he hit the floor, but he had been expecting it. From his position he could see his brother, so decided to watch him instead. That proved to be mistake. John grabbed his arms and twisted them up his back then hoisted him over the bench.

Only then did Sherlock let his expression shift into one of mirth.

Mycroft groaned, trying to make himself comfortable, but John wouldn’t let go. “Why do you insist on being naughty, pet?” he whispered into Mycroft’s ear.

“I don’t. You just take things that way. Sir,” he added on quickly. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but his words just leapt out of his mouth on their own.

“You’ve been spending too much time with little brother,” John hissed squeezing his grip.

Across the room, it was all Greg could do not to laugh. Mycroft had sounded a lot like a certain consulting detective.

“You gave me to him. Sir. Last week,” Mycroft said.

“Hmm...” John manoeuvred his arms so his hand could hold them both then he gripped his collar and tugged it. “Maybe that was a mistake.”

“Maybe it wasn’t!” Sherlock yelled.

John glanced at him.

“Well, it wasn't. I was planning on borrowing him again sometime.” Sherlock was absolutely pouting. He squeezed his hand to stop Greg from complaining. All the DI could do was keep absolutely still.

"As long as your attitude doesn’t rub off on him, that’s fine." John looked around. "Would you hand me those cuffs?"

Sherlock grumbled something under his breath as he reached out and snagged up a set of cuffs.

“Would you care to repeat that?” John asked him, much like he had just asked the older Holmes.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It’s my birthday. I don't have to.” He turned back to Greg. “Now where were we? Oh, yes.” He returned his attentions to the DI’s trussed up balls.

Greg managed to glare at the doctor.

“Something to say, pet?” Sherlock asked.

“John is the brat. Sir,” Greg said.

The detective stared at his boy a few moments in complete surprise. "I believe I should like a full explanation for your words before I punish you for saying them."

Greg explained, “He’s pushing and pushing. It's not fair, sir. He even pushes you.”

“John is a Dom. As am I,” Sherlock replied.

“I’m aware of that, sir. So why does he push you?” Greg asked.

Sherlock huffed. He'd certainly pushed John enough through the years. “That’s none of your concern, is it, boy?” He shoved a gag in Greg’s mouth, not wanting to hear anymore nonsense.

John nodded in approval and returned his attention to his own boy. He played with his hair for a while before gripping his hair and tugging his head back. “Hmm, what to do with you.”

“I suggest you fuck me sir,” Mycroft said cheekily, knowing as the words left his mouth that he should have kept it shut, but he could see just how hard his Dom was and he wanted him desperately.

“You know I don’t think I should. Not since you suggested it,” John said.

“But, sir, you asked-” Mycroft started.

“It was rhetorical, you brat,” John replief.

Mycroft, the British government, pouted. He really, really needed John inside him and the sight of his Dom’s cock wasn’t helping matters.

John moved his grip to cup his cheek. “Cheeky sod you are. Definitely spending too much time with little brother, methinks.”

Sherlock heard that and laughed. “My brother does have a way with words, doesn’t he.” He released Greg’s bound bollocks and gave his caged cock a tug, then he used the cuffs he had snagged earlier and cuffed Greg’s hands behind his back. There was something about his Dom cuffing him that made the DI shiver. He was used to using cuffs on criminals after all.

“He’s got a way with getting himself in trouble, just like yours.” John forced his fingers into his boy’s mouth. “I think I'll use this to get myself off. And don't even think of biting me. If you do, the cane comes out.”

Mycroft frowned. “Why would I bite you?”

John crouched down in front of the older man and stared him down. It was nearly a full 10 seconds before the government official averted his eyes.

“Right. You forget I know you quite well, Mycroft Holmes. I'm learning to read your moods. And just to be on the safe side…” John fetched a ring gag and bucked it on his boy. There certainly wouldn't be any biting now.

Mycroft made a frustrated grunt which just made the doctor laugh. “If only you’d have kept your mouth shut…”

Sherlock was fumbling with Greg’s balls while watching his brother with a smirk on his face.

John gripped Mycroft by the ears and guided him where he wanted him to be. He rubbed the tip of his cock against his boy's stretched lips, enjoying toying with him.

Mycroft kept pulling forward. He was determined to get his Dom’s cock in his mouth properly whatever it took.

John just backed up out of reach. He took himself in hand and stroked himself leisurely. "I know this is what you want, but I don't think you even deserve this much."

The only thing the sub could think of doing to change John’s mind was try and follow him. That only made the Dom laugh.

"Don't move another inch," John warned. He still had a hand on his cock, stroking himself. When Mycroft stayed where he was, the Dom gave a nod of approval.

Mycroft wanted to watch his brother instead, but John gripped his chin. “Tut tut, pet.”

Sherlock had a similar problem with his boy. "If you don't keep your eyes on me, a posture collar will be in order."

"Sorry, sir," Greg said, snapping his eyes back to his Dom.

But Greg couldn’t help it. How could he when Mycroft was... well getting tormented beyond belief.

"Mm. Stay." Sherlock fetched the posture collar.

"But sir!"

"I recognise thst look in your eyes. You're already in enough trouble. I'm doing you a favour."

Sherlock buckled the posture collar in place, then turned Greg so his back was to Mycroft and John. The pair were so interesting that he paused for a bit to watch them himself.

Greg grumbled his complaint and Sherlock laughed. “I know. Very tempting, isn’t it?” He ran his hand through the DI’s hair.

“Why use the collar if I can’t see them anyway?”

"Why not use it?" Sherlock quipped. "I want to use it. That's reason enough." He crouched down and and pressed his lips to Greg's. "Now for your punishment."

“P-punishment?” The DI stumbled over the word. “What for?”

Sherlock chuckled, taking a grip of his hair. “For mouthing off to both myself and John. I can't bear a rude sub.” He went and fetched a flogger, running it over Greg’s chest when he returned.

“Rude?” Greg eyed his Dom suspiciously. “You don’t know the meaning of the word!” He laughed as the flogger landed but it ended up in a grunt as his collar tightened.

“Rude and insulting. Don't say another word.” The detective let the flogger fly, working his way around Greg, marking him evenly over his chest and back.  
Greg squeezed his eyes shut. Rhis was ridiculous! Being punished for being rude when Sherlock Holmes was his Dom… insanity.

The detective finally finished and bent to speak into Greg’s ear. “I know what you're thinking, boy. I'm under no illusions about my own behaviour, but you were rude to John and he is nothing but civil to you outside our scenes. As soon as he's done with Myc, you will apologise to him.”

Greg couldn’t believe what he was hearing, just rolled his eyes. “If you think that was rude-”

Sherlock cut him off with a slap. “Think real carefully before you keep digging.”

The sub didn’t say anything further, but glared up at Sherlock. The Dom fetched a gag and a hood. He'd had enough of his boy’s nonsense. Greg couldn’t be allowed to call a Dom a brat and get away with it. Even the flogging hadn’t done much good.

Greg looked away, as much as he could with the collar and he didn’t speak as Sherlock pulled the hood over his head.

“Open,” the detective ordered, well aware the sub knew he was holding a gag.

Feeling stubborn, the sub refused to open his mouth. Sherlock would have to work to get the gag in place.

The detective snorted and silently got John's attention. He waved the older Dom over and handed him the gag.

John pressed the gag to Greg’s lips through the hood opening. “Open, brat. Oh, wait. I seem to remember you calling me that.” He pressed harder with the gag. “If you don't, I will make you.”

It was clear Greg was smirking through the hole in the hood so John slapped him. The shock of the hit opened his mouth for just long enough. Before he knew it, the sub was gagged.

Sherlock nodded to John. “I thought you might enjoy that. He grasped Greg by the handcuffs and bent him forward until his forehead was touching the bench. The detective managed to tie the older man to the bench with John's help then they both moved to Mycroft.


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft was completely frustrated. His bollocks ached and he had been denied the prize of John’s cock at every turn. He hoped now that Greg had upset the Doms, he would get all the attention.

Sherlock stuck his fingers through the ring gag into his brother's mouth.”You're certainly eager.”

Mycroft nodded minutely.

Sherlock grinned as he began sucking as well as he could around the ring. “You can do better than that, Mycie, come on!”

John paced around the older man and smacked his arse. Mycroft jolted in response, but renewed his efforts on Sherlock’s fingers.

“Better.”

John’s erection was still raging, but he didn't mind drawing things out. He rather enjoyed the wait. It would make things all that much better when he finally came inside his pet. He ran his hand through Mycroft’s hair as he continued on his brother’s fingers. “It’s amazing how when one boy messes up the other one is suddenly more interested in pleasing us.”

“It’s not fear of equal punishment. No, it's greed,” Sherlock observed. “Right now my brother is trying to keep all our attention for himself.”

The older Holmes rightly didn’t respond, just kept sucking his brother’s fingers.

“Get rid of the gag,” John ordered.

As soon as Sherlock pulled the gag free, Mycroft glanced between them. “Sir- sirs, it's not like that.”

“Neither of us asked you to speak,” John pointed out, grasping his boy’s chin in a tight grip. “But just how is it then? And make it good.” He waited for Mycroft’s answer.

“You can’t have two subs naughty at once.” John tightened his grip. “Sir,” he added quickly.

“Bollocks,” it was Sherlock’s response that made Mycroft freeze. “We’ve had that exact scenario more than once. He walked around behind his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. “When we first moved in it was you that was constantly naughty.”

Mycroft ducked his head as much as he could. “Yes, sir,” he agreed. He couldn’t deny it. He'd have ducked his head completely had it not been for the grip John still had on him.

Sherlock reached down and grasped the anal stimulator that still rested inside Mycroft and shifted it around, causing him to moan. “I doubt you'll be coming any time soon.”

“You suggesting we do something to that,” John stepped back away from Mycroft and toed his hard cock.

“I’ve not done anything!” Mycroft complained.

John slapped the kneeling sub. “Quiet!”

“I’d suggest a cock cage unless you want to do a bit of rope work. You are quite good at it, John.”

“You’re trying to butter me up for something.”

The detective snorted. “Not at all. But you know what I’m like, can’t be bothered with rope,” he reached out and whacked Greg’s caged cock.

The DI gave a muffled yelp of both pain and surprise as he hadn't seen it coming. He wished the hood was off so he could see what was happening, though he could guess a good bit from what he had heard.

John chuckled. “Then rope it shall be.” He went and fetched a length of orange rope, ignoring the reproachful look Mycroft directed his way.

Sherlock grasped his boy’s caged cock and tugged it every which way in an idle manner as he watched John perform his rope work. The doctor really was quite good at it.

Greg just wanted to see his Dom. He hated the blasted hood. He hated it more than the way Sherlock bounced his cock. He didn't even realize that he had whined pitifully until Sherlock placed a palm against his hooded cheek. It was almost enough to make him cry.

The detective smirked as Greg stilled immediately. “You whining doesn’t mean I do what you want. You know that so don’t act the brat.”

The DI let his head fall forward in defeat. His Dom was right. He always was.

“Good, pet.” Sherlock ran his hands down Greg’s sides and rested them on his hips. He watched as his boy gave a shudder, then settled again.

“Right now, John is tying my brother’s cock up so tight he’s going red so you should count yourself lucky I don’t swap you for him.”

Greg made a sound that Sherlock took for ‘thank you, sir’ though it was difficult to tell what with the mask and gag that were in place. He gave his boy’s hips a squeeze, then he let go and stepped back, contemplating his next move.

John had finished what he was doing and had left a small length of rope hanging down between his legs which he used to tug about absently, Mycroft grunting his annoyance.

“I think Mycie should thank you, John. After all, you did a wonderful job,” Sherlock observed.

John tilted his head on one side. “I think so too. Mycroft?”

Mycroft was staring at the ceiling trying to regain his composure.

“Now, Mycroft,” Sherlock ordered whacking his trussed up cock.

After yelping, Mycroft took a deep breath. “Thank you, John sir.” He definitely didn’t want another whack to his cock. What he did want was some relief, but he knew he wasn't going to get it any time soon.

“John I don’t know if my brother’s thank you was suitable.”

John snorted. “How else could he thank me?”

“I can think of plenty of ways.”

“Oh?”

“I think Mycie should kiss your cock and apologise to it. All of his foolishness is preventing you from getting off.”

John rolled his eyes then gripped Mycroft by the hair. “What do you think Mycie? Hmm?”

Mycroft’s mouth worked silently for a minute. “I think it's stupid,” he finally blurted.

His Dom gave him a good shake. “Then you can definitely do it, and make it believe you're sincere!” John brought out his cock and held it before Mycroft’s lips.

The government official blushed with deep humiliation. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking directly at the cock that bobbed before him, then he kissed it. It wasn't a chaste peck, but involved the use of tongue and lips in a sloppy kiss that could have been the beginnings of a spectacular blow job, then he pulled back, hoping that was what had been expected of him.

Neither John nor Sherlock moved or spoke. Greg would have been watching if he could. As it was, Mycroft stayed completely still. After a moment, The doctor plunged his cock into his boy’s mouth and thrust a few times, deep enough to make Mycroft gag, then he pulled back out and tucked himself away. “No. You don't deserve my cock. Not yet.”  
Mycroft groaned, his head dropping back. This was not fair!

John laughed. “Well aren’t you adorable right about now.”

The government official flushed bright red. He wasn't adorable, he was uncomfortable, humiliated and unbearably aroused by it at the same time.

“It’s amazing how hard they get when we taunt and tease them.”

Sherlock laughed. “Primary role of being a sub, is it not?”

Mycroft shot his brother a glare, but he couldn't deny the truth of what he had said. In fact, it only made him harder to think of it that way.

“His head says one thing his cock says another,” Sherlock laughed as he crouched down and prodded Mycroft’s cock. The older Holmes couldn’t hold in his groan.

Greg grunted, feeling ignored. He wanted his Dom’s attention, even if it meant more punishment.

Sherlock glanced at his boy. “Problem? Not that you can tell me, of course.” He fingered the DI’s cock through the cage.

Greg tried his hardest to be still for his Dom but Sherlock’s touch was fleeting and he couldn’t hold his hips no matter how hard he tried.

When Sherlock removed Greg’s gag, the DI gasped in surprise. It was the last thing he had expected. He daren’t speak in case Sherlock decided it was reason enough to punish him by putting it back.

Sherlock ran his fingers over Greg’s lips, then pushed two fingers between them. His boy started sucking on them immediately, hoping to gain favour with his Dom.

“Such enthusiasm.” The detective watched Greg fellating his fingers, enjoying the sight. “Keep it up, boy.”

Greg nodded around his fingers, he needed to impress the detective, it was his only way of sleeping well tonight. Among other things.

Sherlock licked his lips, momentarily mesmerised by his boy’s actions. After a few moments, he gave himself a shake, then pulled his fingers free. He was close to just plunging in and fucking his boy’s mouth. “Drop your head, boy.”

Greg hadn’t realised he’d been staring up at his Dom and quickly ducked his head. He was feeling much the same frustration as Mycroft. He wanted his Dom's cock in his mouth. He wanted to savour it's taste and texture.

“Sir-“

“No. Don’t even think about prompting me or provoking me.”

“No, sir,” he whispered.

Sherlock paced away from his kneeling sub and over to his brother. He ran his hand through his hair briefly.

“We have two very enticing subs,” he observed.

John looked from his boy to Greg. “I know. And so do they.” He shook his head. “But we're the ones in control.” He gripped Mycroft by the throat. “Aren't we, boy.”

Mycroft straightened immediately. “Yes, sir.”

“He’s agreeable.” Sherlock smirked. “How cute is that?” He turned his attention on his fellow Dom.

John released his grip on Mycroft’s throat. “Very cute. And very provocative.” He cocked his head on the side. “Tell me, boy, what do you want right now?”

Mycroft bit his lip, considering how to answer.

“Whatever you want, sir.”

“See that would be the perfect response if you weren’t saying what you think I want to hear.”

The sub started to object, but John grabbed him by the throat again.

“Tell me what you want,” John repeated. “That doesn’t mean you'll get it, but I want to know.”

“I want you to be happy.” Mycroft said with some sincerity.

“I’m not sure if I believe you. Sherlock what do you think?”

“He actually means it. Sentiment.” Sherlock pulled a face. “I’m not sure what to do with that in the middle of a scene.”

“I do.” John bent and kissed Mycroft deeply, then he stood back up. “But don’t think I'm about to go easy on you just because of that.”

Mycroft ducked his head but whispered, “No, sir.”

Sherlock glanced over at his own boy who was managing to behave himself and stare at the floor. He went to stand in front of Greg. On impulse, he released Greg from the cross, catching him before he hit the floor.

Greg clung to his Dom as he was carried to the nearest empty bench. When he was set down on it, he was reluctant to let go.

“Boy,” the detective warned.

“Sorry, sir.” He dropped his arms and waited to be told what to do.

Sherlock ruffled his hair then began buckling him down. “You’ll tell me if you hurt.”

“I ache,” Greg countered, wondering if that would help.

“Give me a number.”

“6,” Greg replied. He was truly achy, but he wouldn't say he hurt. Still, he knew his Dom would want honesty.

“Maybe we should rest a bit.”

“No. Sir. I’m fine.”

“You never complain, Greg. Ever.”

“I'm not complaining now, sir. I'm fine, really.”

Sherlock shook his head, not satisfied. “No. We're taking a break.” He began undoing the different bindings and bits that adorned Greg's body until his boy was completely bare, except for the cock cage.

John looked over. “What’s going on?”

“Just taking a break. Greg needs a drink.”

The DI smiled sadly, but had to admit his Dom was right.

“Hmm. How about you, boy,” John asked, turning to face Mycroft. “Do you need a break?”

The government official thought long and hard, unsure how to answer. He stared at the floor for several moments.

“No, sir. But I would like one.”

John smiled down at him, admiring his honesty. “Alright pet.” He released Mycroft from his bonds and bits as well, but he left his cock bound. He offered his sub his hand and helped him to his feet.

The Doms led their subs into the living room and nestled then on either end of the large sofa.

“Stay,” Sherlock ordered them both, then he and John went to get their boys drinks.

Greg was dozing against the back of the chair by the time they returned and it made the detective chuckle. He set the drinks he had brought down on the coffee table and sat next to his boy, pulling Greg's head down on his shoulder. The sub made a snuffling sound and settled down, not waking. “I had planned on him having some painkillers," John pointed out.

“If he can sleep without them, let him sleep.”

John handed Mycroft a glass of water. “When you finish that, you can have a beer if you'd like.”

“Sir? Are we not going to play later?” John never let him have beer before they played.

“Maybe tomorrow. Your cock is staying that way until we do.”

“Fair enough, sir.”

John laughed quietly as he took a sip of his tea.

Mycroft downed the water, then picked up the beer. He felt the need to be close to his Dom, so he leant against against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Soon he, too, fell asleep. He hadn't even touched his beer.

John reached over and took the beer from his boy’s lax fingers and, shifting Mycroft off his shoulder, set it on the coffee table.

“I think it's time we put our pets to bed.”


End file.
